Tres tristes tigres
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Los tres grandes de la U.A. Tres tristes tigres. Mirio, Hadō y Amajiki. ¿Incomprendidos? Probablemente. Pero nadie negará que entre ellos fluye el apoyo incondicional. Cada loco con su tema y los mejores tres han ido fortaleciéndose codo con codo.
1. Nervios y patatas

**Patatas. Tenían que ser patatas.**

 **Ya lo dije, ¿no? Los Tres Grandes, me tienen tentada. Dejaré esto para el fandom y aunque quizá debería de esperarme un poquito más, tengo unas cuantas ideas en la cabeza que no puedo reprimir. Iré soltándolas de a poco, por ahora, les dejo esto.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Tres tristes tigres**

 _Colección de historias cortas._

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

 _I. Nervios y patatas._

* * *

Para el momento aquel en el que tienen una presentación, Amajiki siente sus tripas teniendo una revolución, Hadō es incapaz de mantenerse quieta y a Togata la cabeza le explota en miles de propuestas sobre lo primero que irá a decir.

Lo cierto es que tanto Mirio como Hadō hacen de ello su manera de concentrarse y es así como demuestran su entusiasmo y el orgullo que sienten por estar de nueva cuenta frente a una multitud. Amajiki, por su parte, está a punto de vomitar en la anticipación que le produce el estrés y la ansiedad. O al revés, quizá.

—No va a servir de nada... ¿para qué tengo que ir al frente? ¿es tan necesaria mi humillación pública?

Sus murmullos y balbuceos se escuchan tan cerca como lejos y los dos, Mirio y Hadō, reaccionan interrumpiéndose a sí mismos en sus preparaciones.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tanto dices gallina? Eres una persona pero no lo entiendo, ¿te estás asustando solito? —Nejire se acerca a observarlo, intentando concentrarse aunque al poco rato ya está mirando cualquier otra cosa dispuesta a su alrededor y haciéndose las miles de preguntas en su cabeza cuando, por fortuna, es Mirio quien toma la palabra.

—Nada qué ver, Tamaki. Nadie quiere tu humillación pública.

—¡Humillación pública! Eso es extraño, ¿por qué piensas en esas cosas gallina?

—Si dejaras de llamarme gallina, para empezar...

—¡Oh! ¡Pero yo no entiendo de verdad la comparación! Además me gusta llamarte así, me suena lindo y mucho más que llamarte "Tentáculos" o "Sr. Pulpo". Gallina es mejor que esos dos.

Mirio sonríe mientras los ve a los dos. Que Tamaki solo guarde silencio es acostumbrado y que Hadō de esa clase de contestaciones también; Nejire la verdad es que no tiene malas intenciones.

—Es un apodo de cariño, entonces —Mirio le da una palmada a Amajiki de aliento y cuando este le devuelve la mirada se da cuenta de que él lo sabe, por lo que sólo sonríe más. Tamaki también había puesto una pequeña sonrisa solo para verlo.

—Ya, pero...

—¿Vas a temerle a nuestros novicios? Son igual que nosotros en nuestro primer año.

Y aunque Hadō parece entretenida en cualquier otra cosa, a Mirio le parece que sigue demasiado bien el hilo pesimista de los pensamientos de Amajiki. Sintiéndose sobrepasado, Mirio no tarda en aportar: —Es cierto, Tamaki. Nosotros ya no somos más novatos. ¡Nos hemos hecho fuertes!

—Eso no quita que nos estarán mirando...

Pero Tamaki es un hueso duro de roer, cuando se trata de su especialidad en ser así de ansioso, con pánico escénico y su avalancha de pensamientos fatalistas.

—¿Y si piensas en otra cosa cuando estén en frente? —Hadō propone.

—¡Ah! Eso no es una mala idea. —Y Mirio está de acuerdo.

Tamaki levanta la mirada y los observa a ambos. Hadō, de nuevo, parece ida en otra parte pero junto con Mirio ellos dos ya sabían lo usual de la distribución de atención de la chica. Y, como fuera, Hadō está sonriéndole así como Mirio, apoyándole.

—¿En qué más podría pensar...? —Cede tantito Amajiki, al menos para sopesar la idea.

Hadō comienza a hacer ruidos con su voz, manteniendo los labios fruncidos antes de volver a indagar. —¿Qué te parecen las patatas?

Tamaki no es el único que parece confuso respecto a la pregunta.

—¿Patatas? —Mirio pregunta. Los dos intercambian una mirada.

—¡Sí! ¿Qué te parece si imaginas que son patatas y no personas a las que les hablas? ¡Así no te pondrás nervioso!

Nuevamente, Hadō los sorprendía con sus curiosas propuestas. ¡A saber de dónde habría salido la idea de pensar en patatas!

Pero Miro no tarda en sonreírle a Tamaki, cuando este de nuevo busca en sus ojos algo que lo dejara más claro.

—Las patatas no te ponen nervioso, ¿o si?

Tamaki se lo pensó un poco más y al final acabó sonriendo también.

—Podría intentarlo...

Murmura para la satisfacción de los otros dos.

Minutos más tarde, y aunque Tamaki de verdad lo intentó...

—Es inútil... Mirio... Hadō...

... Una ola de pánico le dejó la mente por completo en blanco mientras sentía que los humanos con cabeza de patatas lo atravesaban con sus miradas.

—Quiero irme a casa...

De acuerdo, eso no salió como ninguno de ellos lo había, medio, planeado.


	2. Saltos de gallina

**Quise, de verdad, traté, de no adelantarme. Espero que esto no muera. (?) ¡Gracias por sus comentarios y favoritos! Me hacen muy feliz con ellos.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

 **Disclaimer:** _Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece._

* * *

 **Tres tristes tigres**

 _Colección de historias cortas._

 _Por Blue-Salamon._

* * *

 _II. Saltos de gallina._

* * *

—Es que... si se trata de hacer comparación, por algún animal que se asusta muy fácil, hay más animales más asustadizos que una gallina. ¿No?

—¿Si? ¿Como cuál?

Nejire guarda silencio apenas para comenzar a hacer ruidos de que estaba pensando. De pronto, parece llegar a un acuerdo con ella misma. Y girando sobre sus talones, se vuelve para señalar a su respuesta. —¡Amajiki por sí mismo! ¡Estoy segura que una gallina tiene menos miedos que él!

Y ella no se da cuenta, porque al decir aquello sólo dice lo que piensa, pero Nejire siempre ha sido así. Honesta al cien por ciento, sin ningún tipo de filtro. Curiosa como sólo ella. Y así mismo puede ver a los demás. Pero el resto no puede hacer más que comenzar a reír por su resolución. Y se están, un poco, burlando de Tamaki. Sin ningún reparo.

El señalado, puesto en su sitio, apenas se inmuta al instante. Mantiene la mirada pegada en su mesa y no tiene razón para voltearla hasta que Mirio se le acerca desde la parte de atrás del salón. Nejire parece no entender qué es lo que a los demás les parece tan gracioso y, como el único en todo el salón que se toma siempre que puede el tiempo para explicarle más cuidadosamente las cosas es Togata, cuando él se acerca a los asientos bastante cercanos de Tamaki y ella, ella abandona a los raros de sus compañeros que están comenzando a hacer más chistes al respecto de los miedos de los otros.

—Oye, oye. Togata. ¿Qué crees que será? Se están riendo mucho y es muy raro. No lo entiendo.

Mirio, desprevenido, puesto que al hecho la única cosa que tenía en la cabeza era ir a ver a Tamaki. Se vuelve hacia el grupo que Nejire señala y trata de escucharlos para poder dar una explicación a la confundida de Hadō.

Tamaki se les adelanta a ambos, sorpresivamente, respondiendo: —Están haciéndose bromas. Burlándose.

—¿Burlándose? ¿Por qué?

Tamaki se encoge de hombros. La pregunta puede parecer tonta, pero en realidad es mucho más profunda en sí. —Les da risa los miedos de otros...

Hadō no está satisfecha, su expresión no cambia ni un poco. —¿Por qué?

Mirio los observa. Llegados a ese punto, a mitad de su segundo año, a Tamaki no parece costarle intercambiar ideas con Hadō.

Como muchas veces Tamaki suele tomar su distancia, y reservarse de expresar tan abiertamente algunas cosas que piensa, siempre se ve fascinado por la cantidad de nuevas cosas que aprende sobre Tamaki gracias a las preguntas e intervenciones de Hadō.

Después de todo, Mirio no suele cuestionar mucho a Tamaki y peca de dar muchas cosas por hecho.

Tamaki ya está volteado hacia ellos, con un brazo cargado en el respaldo de su silla. Y cuando está así, parece menos tímido y más sombrío. Pero no parece que tenga una respuesta para ello y, de un momento a otro, acaba sumido de nueva cuenta en un hoyo de pesimismo activo y auto compasión, abrazándose al respaldo y ocultando su cara entre sus brazos.

Esa es la señal de Mirio para intervenir. —Probablemente, porque no lo entienden.

—¿Y eso les hace gracia?

Mirio recibe la mirada de Hadō, que a veces no parece comprender el asunto de la malicia, siendo parte común de las personas incluso cuando no son "villanos", como tal. Él tampoco lo entiende. Más profundamente, nunca lo ha entendido en su esencia. —No sé. Supongo —decide restarle importancia. Evitar pensar demasiado en ello.

—Ohh —Hadō se lleva una mano a la boca, mientras exclama. Luego, entre ella y Mirio se sonríen.

Hadō entiende que Mirio no lo sabe todo y hay cosas que no puede explicarle.

Mirio sabe que las preguntas que hace Nejire son sólo una parte de su honesta intención por entender a los demás y el mundo que la rodea.

—Hadō...

La atención de ambos se vuelve hacia Tamaki, quien de pronto clava esa mirada tan suya, llena de intensidad, en la chica. Esa mirada que algunos consideran aterradora, pero que Tamaki da porque por dentro se le está formando una bola de ansiedad que amenaza con aplastarlo a él y la poca autoestima que se tiene.

—Hace rato... tú...

Mirio recuerda la poca iniciativa que Tamaki muestra en las conversaciones. No llega a iniciar nunca ninguna, pero si se trata de ser quien escucha, lo hace. Incluso cuando las conversaciones no son suyas. Tamaki escucha mucho. Es fácil hacerlo cuando a uno lo ignoran.

—... Me dijiste animal.

Eso no es un reclamo, casi. Tampoco una afirmación, por poco. La forma en que lo dice no deja entenderse bien. ¿Tal vez es una duda que busca afirmación cuando ya tiene la respuesta...? Pero no es ninguna por que, a fin de cuentas, es Tamaki y él se tiene muy poca confianza. Para los reclamos. Para las afirmaciones...

A pesar de todo, es evidente para Mirio. Incluso para Hadō, por lo que parece, por que entonces pregunta: —¿Ehhh? ¿Y eso te molesta? ¿No es que las personas también somos animales? —Nejire se lleva los dedos índices a las sienes y ladea la cabeza. Tampoco es que recuerde haber dicho algo como eso, pero parece que lo ha hecho.

Da con una respuesta. Quizá. Pero lo siguiente que sale de su boca ya no tiene nada que ver con Tamaki. Con los animales. O con las personas y las risas. O miedos y malicia. Ahora habla de otras tantas cosas. Sobre flores, alcanza a entender Mirio y la conversación anterior muere. Entre Tamaki y Mirio, escuchando y respondiendo a los comentarios y preguntas casi aleatorias de Hadō, a las que, pronto, más que acostumbrados, y a pesar de que muchos no son capaces de seguirle el ritmo, ellos pueden.

Tamaki, con su facilidad para pensar de más la cosas hasta alterarlas con síntomas de desgracia; Mirio, con su opuesto.

Uno necesitando de ello, al otro le es fácil asimilarlo.

Y Hadō, como pez en el agua, se encuentra muy a gusto charlando con ellos. Moviéndose de un tema a otro sin ser juzgada por ello.


End file.
